


【Thesewt】【试衣间play】细声低语

by Secraily



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), 神奇动物在哪里
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secraily/pseuds/Secraily
Summary: 总之是答应莲太【为什么我就答应了，我好后悔啊】的试衣间的垃圾车真实骨科CP：忒休斯x纽特雷点：公共场合PLAY，镜子PLAY，角色OOC，文笔垃圾以上没有问题就请疯狂下拉





	【Thesewt】【试衣间play】细声低语

声明：

 

文/（lof id）雷文写手人鱼崽

 

“明明你之前说，是来买衣服的……”

亲吻着弟弟袖长的脖子，忒休斯回应道：“是的，我之前说。”

被压制在更衣室的镜子上的纽特被四周的环境羞红了耳朵，怕挣扎发出的动静吸引别人的他根本不敢进行大动作的挣扎，甚至不敢加大音量说话，生怕别人捞起那根本不靠谱的门帘查看这个更衣室内。

慢条斯理的解开了弟弟上半身仅剩下的衬衫，从纽特身后把腿顶入了那敏感的跨间不轻不重的摩擦着，双手揉上了那并不算饱满但是手感不错的胸部，忒休斯丝毫不意外的听到了弟弟微弱的啜泣声。

 

会在这种地方做实在是忒休斯的临时起意，看着纽特只穿着内裤毫无防备的背对着自己，那柔软的臀部还因为空间狭窄时不时的磨蹭到自己的下半身，白色的衬衫下面还能隐隐看到昨晚留下的痕迹，尽管理智不断的告诉忒休斯在这种地方做实在不合礼数，但显然最后理智没能坚持下去。

昨晚才做过的后腰还很酸软根本无法使力，还很敏感的乳头被人揉捏摩擦着，隐隐的发肿能看出昨晚被人如何的对待过。

“张嘴，纽特……”空闲的右手食指伸到了那咬紧了的嘴唇边慢慢的按压着下唇，诱导着弟弟张开自己的嘴巴，在乳头上的手指用指甲缓慢的开始抠动尖端的凹陷，随后趁着那稍微松开的刹那把手指插入了那湿润温热的口腔，慢慢搅动着那柔软的舌头。

“唔呜……”身体被兄长熟练的掌控着的纽特连反抗的机会都捉不到，闹出动静最后遭殃的也只会是自己的这一认知让他不得不顺从着开始吮舔插入了口中的手指。

“乖孩子。”奖励性质的亲吻了一下那红透的耳廓，原本玩弄着胸口的左手顺着那平滑的腹部往下，伸进了什么都阻挡不了什么内裤里握住了已经开始吐液的柱体开始慢慢揉动。

根本无暇关注其他事物的纽特自然不知道，经过镜子的反射，忒休斯能清楚的看到自己弟弟湿润的眼眶和泛红的鼻子，低垂着眼睛无助得就像那被猎人捉住的幼兔，就连那满脸雀斑都那么诱人。

被把玩得开始硬挺的性器最后被忒休斯从内裤的包裹中解救了出来，粗糙的指腹摩擦过敏感的顶端，沾取了吐出的清液涂抹在柱体上，随后往下开始揉动着更加敏感的囊袋。

快感像电流一样靠着感觉神经快速的传递到大脑内，嘴里的舌开主动的缠绕着已经不再搅动的手指，试图把它们舔得更湿，像是知道接下来它们会给自己带来多少快乐一样。

满意的看着弟弟逐渐开始迎合的动作，忒休斯抽回了已经被舔湿的手指，诱哄着纽特转过头来后，吻上了那略微喘着气的嘴巴，随后把右手伸入了包裹着纽特臀部的内裤，按上了那仍然十分柔软的穴口。

昨晚被充分打开过的后穴没有什么阻碍的就被进入了两根手指，借着并不怎么够的唾液忒休斯耐心的按揉着柔软的壁肉，把合拢的内壁缓慢的撑开，顶在纽特腿间的大腿隔着那层薄薄的西装裤布料都能感觉到那不断发软打颤的双腿。

松开了那被亲吻得甚至忘了把舌头收回去的嘴唇，忒休斯突然坏心眼的用大腿重重的顶了一下纽特敏感的跨间，并示意他看向宽大的落地镜：“如果你是女孩子，这时候我的裤子估计就要被你弄湿了纽特……”

勉强自己把视线集中到镜子上的纽特却看到自己全然一副衣衫不整的样子，前后都被自己的亲哥哥用手动作着，腿间的性器直直的硬着，顶端还止不住的溢出着液体，就像再用另一种方式在“流着水”一样，不得不亲眼看着自己这种姿态的纽特下意识羞耻的闭上了眼睛。

三根手指重新的把入口打开按软，湿软的壁肉开始热情的吮吸着入侵者，像是知道它们的到来的同时能带来多少的快乐，甚至等忒休斯把手指抽出来的时候壁肉还在不舍的缠绕着。

更衣室为了给客人更好的试穿，里面甚至还摆放着一张凳子用来给客人摆放衣物或者坐下试穿，在凳子上坐下的忒休斯把纽特带到了自己的大腿上坐好，拉下了那条碍事的内裤露出了弟弟好圆润的臀部，然后提醒纽特：“看看镜子，我的小月亮。”

意识到体位的更换睁开了眼睛的纽特马上就被自己的哥哥抬高了自己的双腿，整个人不得不完全靠在忒休斯的身上，无论哪一面都有镜子的反射让纽特根本逃避不了的看到了镜子映出的画面。

几乎没穿的他被自己的血缘亲哥哥抱在怀里，腿间的性器完全不知羞耻的直立着夹在了并拢的两腿间，无法被内裤遮挡的后穴泛着红甚至还能看到收缩的动作，而作为他的哥哥忒休斯却连西装都没乱，全部衣物都整整齐齐的穿在身上。

性格内向容易害羞的纽特显然一时之间受不了这样子的视觉冲击，下意识伸手挡在眼前，而忒休斯没有理会弟弟害羞的动作，毕竟这种情况在床上显然遇见得太多次了，伸手解开了自己的西装裤扣子拉下了拉链，早就在内裤里硬的发疼的性器在内裤被拉开的瞬间的迫不及待的挺了出来，直直的贴靠在哪容纳自己的后穴入口。

敏感的穴口肌肉在感觉到忒休斯的性器瞬间就缩紧了，颤抖的身体随后控制不住的扭动着，忒休斯低声笑着说了句“别太着急”，然后抱着纽特的身体，慢慢把性器肏入了已经迫不及待想被进入的后穴，一点一点的撑平了入口的皱褶，顶开了合拢的内壁，侵犯到了亲弟弟的身体深处。

被并拢夹紧的大腿让甬道更加狭窄，几乎在大家伙进入的瞬间壁肉就缠上了那熟悉的器官吮吸着，早就顾不得挡住自己脸部的纽特伸出右手往后抱着唯一可以作为着力点的忒休斯，而满足的亲吻着弟弟凑过来的脑袋，忒休斯没有丝毫留情的把性器全部插了进去。

“呜啊……”

“外面还有人呢纽特……”并不急着动作的忒休斯提醒着自己的弟弟，这时候门帘外传来了其他顾客的讨论声，这直接吓得纽特下意识的缩紧了自己的后穴，差点让忒休斯忍不住直接用力把人肏了。

“请问里面有人吗，我们这边看您很久没出来了，请问是出了什么事吗？”

突然门帘外传来了售货员的声音，就连忒休斯也不得不承认他吓了一跳，但是平时没少面对突发事件的他很快就冷静了了来，这时候纽特被身体里的动静惊的睁大眼睛回头看着自己的哥哥忒休斯——这人埋在自己体内的性器突然就开始抽送了起来。

“纽特，他们问你呢……你得回答他们，不然他们以为你出事了闯进来怎么办？”坏心眼的抱好了自己的弟弟慢慢的顶撞着那敏感的肠壁，忒休斯压低了声音跟自己的弟弟说着，“如果他们进来就会看到……你被一个男人抱在凳子上，屁股里还含着那个男人的阴茎……然后大家就都会知道你在商店的试衣间和别人做爱……”

“呜……”拼命的摇着头试图阻止忒休斯说下去，但显然忒休斯觉得这样的纽特非常可爱他根本不打算停下来：“你得回答他们，我的弟弟……”

门帘外的售货员再一次出声询问，毕竟如果客人真的出了什么问题就不是看到裸体的问题了：”先生？能听的到吗？“

“我……没事、刚刚在套……唔毛衣……”

门帘内的声音虽然有点小，但确认了客人状态确实没有问题之后售货员放心了不少，丝毫没有想到回答他的人正被自己的哥哥插得话都差点没说好。

“那么请客人你尽快，这边看您已经进去好一段时间了。”

“好、好的……我唔、衣服有点多……”努力把要说的话说完的瞬间，纽特就赶紧捂紧了自己的嘴巴，忒休斯很快就从纽特瞬间绷紧的身体反应里明白自己已经撞到了弟弟舒服的地方，这时候他反而慢了下来，抱好了纽特故意顶着那块软肉不轻不重的碾磨着。

“——！”敏感点被故意碾磨的快感几乎让纽特没忍住尖叫出来，所幸提前捂住嘴巴的手才没有让那声尖叫从嘴里漏出去，忒休斯看着镜子里的反射能清楚的看到自己弟弟现在是怎么样的哭得乱七八糟。

“等会我得射在里面，纽特……这里可没有第二块手帕。”亲吻着弟弟因为往后扬起头而露出的颈喉，忒休斯提醒自己的弟弟今天出门并没有带两张手帕的事实，自然也没有带安全套，然后满意的听到弟弟呜咽出声。

没有再控制放下弟弟的力度，重力让纽特的身体不得不重重的往忒休斯那硬挺的性器上坐下，肠壁的内壁一次次被重重的顶开，过深的体位甚至时不时让纽特怀疑自己已经被忒休斯顶上了胃部，尽管他知道这并不可能，但是过深的恐惧让他忍不住这样去想。

“看着镜子，我的弟弟……”看看我是怎么侵犯你，把你操得哭出来。

没有抵抗住兄长话语的纽特最后还是用他那双早就哭得看不清画面的眼睛看向了镜子，即使只有一个大概的轮廓他也知道自己是怎么被忒休斯抱紧了身体，后穴怎么被那根粗大的阴茎操得合都合不上，光是脑内的画面就让他差点直接射出来。

“如果你是我的妹妹，我一定会忍不住把你关起来，尽管我现在就想这么做。”越发快速的抽送着那柔软的穴口，忒休斯压低声音说道，“大家都觉得我是一个好哥哥，但我知道我不是，没有一个好哥哥会对着镜子操他的弟弟，你说是吗纽特……”

脑子混乱得根本已经分辨不出忒休斯在说什么的纽特，光是阻止自己发出声音就已经尽力，现在无论忒休斯说什么都只能听话的点头，然后终于在最后的忒休斯的几下顶撞后抽搐的射出了自己的精液。

“你把别人的镜子弄脏了，你是个坏孩子……”放下了被肏得暂时失了神的弟弟，忒休斯带着笑意亲吻了那头柔软的发，”我觉得这些衣服你都很合适，所以我们都买回去吧……“

 

睁开被阳光晃醒的眼睛，心脏跳动的速度和明显不错的心情显然昨晚做了个好梦，尽管梦的内容是什么已经想不起来，但这并不能改变因为美梦带来的好心情。

纽特看向了被浅色窗帘遮挡起来的窗户，床的另一边并没有熟悉的温度，具体是熟悉的什么纽特一时之前想不起来，揉了揉被睡得更加凌乱的卷发，纽特起床来到了衣柜前。

打开了衣柜是一件件挂好的套装衬衫，具体什么时候买的已经不记得了，但是每次看到它们纽特都止不住的感到莫名的害羞。

是因为什么害羞纽特也不记得了，但是不会难过那证明应该不算什么坏事。

换好了衣服走出房间的他，甚至已经不记得自己为什么要把戒指戴上，而另一只又在哪里，他永远不记得那个把所有的美好带给了他的男人。

因为忒休斯在遗留的最后记得给纽特留下了最后的一忘皆空。

他希望他的小月亮永远不会记得自己失去了他的哥哥、他的伴侣——他带走了所有不好的一切，包括自己的死亡。


End file.
